gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Student
The Student is a Fictional Episode Made by Shakalakamam Synopsis Elmore Junior High's new student, Remy, wasnt as good as people thought of him. Plot in the Library, Gumball is watching Darwin's skills in the computer, Darwin said it taken 2 days to master all the skills, Gumball said it was pretty amazing, they go to class and while Miss Simian was discussing a topic, Mr.Small interrupted them to introduce Remy, Gumball suggested that he shall sit next to him, Remy asks if that is Gumball, ''Sarah says yes, making Remy say no. then at gym class, Remy insults the name Gumball turning it into Gumbal, Gumball said to Remy that it is Gumball, Remy says that he is the famous one in school and he shall pay and so as Darwin, then Gumball gave Remy 5 dollars, then Coach asks if someone knows how to do a backflip, Jamie was about to when it was interrupted by Remy and says that he can do it, then he does it flawlessly without effort, Gumball said W, Darwin said O, Penny said W, that spells wow. At the hallways Gumball hears Remy and a screaming banana Joe and a chainsaw, Gumball quickly ran to the source of the sound, thus showing that Remy was threatening banana Joe with a real chainsaw only an inch away from him, Gumball told Remy to stop then Remy calls gumball Gumugly, gumball says its Gumball, Remy said that he doesn't care because he thinks the fame is his in a demonic voice, while Remy sings "its my fame"Penny insults Remy about not being a boss as mentioned in the song, Remy punched Penny hardly on the face and thus saying that Remy is her boss, and falls to the ground, Remy says"like i care"then Remy laughs, Gumball said to Remy to stop since Remy is hurting people, Remy again says"like i care"then Jamie says that Remy is right and calls Gumball "ding dung dong"Gumball asked if Jamie is with Remy, Jamie says thats right and says that motherfist likes to have lunch everytime, Gumball screams and goes to Darwin and tells him to help him with Jamie and Remy, Darwin replies with a "i would...if im strong enough"then gumball says the proper thing to do is run. Gumball and Darwin leave school running for their lives,with Jamie and Remy chasing them, then Gumball sees a fence and recommends Darwin to jump, and they got past the fence, later and later they reach the sidewalk with Mr.Small and asks where he is going, they go in different directions and thus missing each other, they see Principal brown and greets them, Gumball decided to jump through principal brown while Darwin thought of walking beside him, they reach a dead end, and thus getting beaten up by Jamie and Remy, in the Hospital, Remy meets gumball and prepare for a punch and says heads down ''Ends Transcript is watching in the school computers a video of darwins skills Gumball-nice skills Darwin, you nailed it with the sweet punch-kick combo Darwin- thanks, it taken 2 days to master that all Gumball-Sooo Awwwwsssssooommmmeeeeeee {New Student} Miss Simian-so these are the two- Mr.Small-Hello children, let me introduce you to your new student Remy Miler Remy-Hello friends,im Remy Miler, you may call me Remy, im a very smart 13 year old yellow cat Miss simian was talking Gumball-Remy sit next to me Remy-hey lady Sarah-What!??!(angrily Remy-is that The GUMBALL?! Sarah-yeeessss??? why Remy-Sorry Gumboll im not sitting next to you Gumball-why? Miss Simian-Ehm, Gumball and Remy Gumball and Remy-dude shut up! GYM CLASS Remy-Listen Gumbal Gumball-its Gumball Remy-I dont care(furiously)so listen gumbal you shall know im the famous one here, not you!, and you shall pay and your brother must pay as well as you are gonna pay Gumball-ok heres 5 dollars...bye Coach-Ok does everyone here know how to do the backflip Jamie-i ca- Remy-Out of the way! i can do it! flawlessly does a hundred backflips in 10 seconds Remy-See? and Darwin's mouth grew open in shock Gumball-W Darwin-O Penny-W {torture time!} is heard Remy is torturing banana joe with a chainsaw Remy-Lets see how you laugh at this joke, joe Gumball-Remy Please, Stop your torturting my friend Remy-Shut up, Gumugly Gumball-Its Gumball Remy-I dont care, the fame is mine!a demonic voice sings "its my fame" Penny-yeah right, like im gonna listen, phhhhfftt your a lunatic Punches penny in the face Remy-Listen now Penny-weaklyyes, my boss falls to the ground Remy-like i care! Laughs Gumball-Please stop- your hurting people Remy-Like i care Jamie-Remy is right you ding dung dong Gumball-Jamie, your with Remy? Jamie-yea thats right, motherfist likes to have lunch everytime screams and goes to darwin Gumball-you gonna help me darwin, Jamie is gonna kill me, with Remy!!!! Darwin-I would...if im strong enough. Gumball-then in that case RUUUUUUMNNNN!!!!! Darwin-Okay {the beggining} and darwin is seen running in the neighborhood Gumball-Faster, They're coming Darwin-Ahhhhh!!!! spots an obsticle, a fence Gumball-Jump!! jump and go pass through the fence the sidewalk they meet mr.small Gumball-Where are you going!!?!??!? Mr.Small-Im going right Gumball-ok im going left Principal Brown-Hello Children Gumball-No time jumps through principal brown while darwin runs beside him Gumball-that was lucky {DEAD END} Gumball-Oh no!! Darwin-We are cornered Jamie-Mother fist is hungry Gumball-have mercy Remy-i dont have mercy start punching gumball and darwin the hospital Gumball-Oww that was painful Remy-Heads Down Screams Characters Major * Gumball * Remy Supporting * Darwin * Mr.Small * Jamie * Penny * Sarah Minor * Alan * Ocho * Carrie * William * Tina * Principal Brown * Clayton * Tobias * Banana Joe Trivia * This is Remy's first major role * This was created a day after THE LEAK was made * This was supposed to be named The Miler Gallery Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Season 3